The Rising Of The First Dawn
by music-is-the-magic
Summary: Please read and review! Polly and Digory have just met, little do they know what lies ahead when Digory's sinister uncle gets involved. The two find themselves in another world entirely - can they cope with the consequences?  Based on Magician's Nephew!
1. Over the Wall

**Hi! This is a very new story, I only had the idea to write it this morning! But I hope you like it and please review to tell me what you think and how I could improve it :)**

**It's basically the story of The Magician's Nephew but I've set it in more modern times and changed the main characters to make it a different story altogether. I hope you like it and please review!**

Chapter 1

Polly had been bored for as long as she could remember; she thought the trouble was probably books. She read a lot of books and in them everything was exciting and fast-paced. Real life, in her opinion, was dull. We find her sprawled on the grass in her rather small garden (reading of course) and humming to herself, little did she know her own story was about to begin.

When she was reading she was in her own little world but the bang from the garden next door was enough to bring even Polly back to earth. She sat up quickly and listened but only a strange scuffling noise could be heard. As it got louder she grew a little afraid and wriggled backwards until her back was against the tree that stood in the centre of her garden. Then suddenly a hand appeared over the wall, Polly raised her eyebrows as a boy climbed over the top and jumped down to land in her garden, rubbing his eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked and he looked at her, startled. She was surprised to see that he looked like he'd been crying, she figured that at least if he _was_ a burglar he was a sensitive one.

He just looked at her. He had a nice face she thought, pale skin and vivid blue eyes and a shock of blond hair.

"I'm Polly." She volunteered into the awkward silence and he seemed to recover slightly from the shock.

"Uh, I'm Digory." He said.

"That's an odd name." Polly observed, he didn't look to her like a Digory should look.

"So's Polly." He countered, frowning and she looked at him in surprise before smiling at him.

"I know."

The smile disarmed him somewhat, she looked very different to the grave girl she'd been a second ago.

"Why are you in my garden?" She asked him and he sighed heavily.

"I didn't know it was another garden, I got confused. Uncle told me there was an empty house next door and I was going to go have a look around." He explained.

"Oh you're the family that have just moved in!" She exclaimed, everything made much more sense to her at that revelation.

"Yes, well Mother and I -" He stopped for a minute and took a deep breath, "Mother and I have just moved in with my Uncle Albert and his wife."

"Oh I see. Is that why you were crying? Do you miss your old home?" She asked having noticed his pause to collect himself. He didn't look like the sort of boy who would cry either, she thought, although it seemed something that someone called Digory ought to do.

"I wasn't crying." He snapped.

"Yes you were, you have tear tracks all down your face." Polly replied imperiously, he'd no right to speak that way to her. Boys never snapped _or_ cried in the books she read.

Digory raked a hand through his hair, "My Mum's ill, that's why we had to move and that's why I was crying – happy?" He said heatedly and she flinched from the emotion in his voice.

"Oh..." Polly was rarely at a loss for words but she had definitely put her foot in it and didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"S'alright." He mumbled, scuffing his foot on the floor. Polly stood up and dusted off her dark blue dress. She bent down to pick up her book and tutted as she saw the cover was bent back, she got to her feet and pushed her long, black hair out of her eyes impatiently. When she'd stopped fussing over her book she noticed Digory was staring at her and was suddenly very conscious of the grass stains on her knees.

Digory however was not looking at her knees, his gaze had been caught and held by her intense green eyes. They reminded him of an emerald pendant his Mother had and only wore for special occasions.

"Um," He said, snapping out of it, "I have to go to dinner, I'll see you...sometime."

"Yes, I have to go fix my book so, yes goodbye." Polly seconded and he nodded, smiling.

She turned away and began to walk back to her house but once she was at her front door she looked back,

"I'm in the garden most of the time." She told him, "Just look over the wall."

"Okay." He said, laughing and she closed the door behind her.

Digory climbed back over the wall and ate his dinner in silence whilst his aunt and uncle argued and flirted, alternating between the two with head-spinning rapidity. Something about his encounter with Polly stuck with him and he found himself thinking almost solely about her for the rest of the evening.

Meanwhile Polly was also thinking about him during her own (far more pleasant) dinner and wondering why she couldn't seem to focus on her book.

But each of them was completely unaware of just how closely their fates and futures were entwined.


	2. A Pleasure To Meet You

**So things are moving forward a _bit_ now but please bear with me - it gets more narnia-ish soon i promise :) So yes I'd be very grateful if you could review and tell me what you think, whether to keep going ect. **

**So yes! Enjoy the chapter :D**

Chapter 2

Digory had been woken from a very strange dream about a place he didn't recognize by the sound of his aunt hoovering and had got dressed in a daze. He stared at the comb on his desk for a while but decided he really couldn't care less whether his aunt thought he 'looked like he'd been dragged through a bush backwards' and leaving the room.

He walked as quietly as he could past his Uncle's study so as not to disturb him. Digory couldn't cope with his formidable Uncle at the best of times but in the morning he was unbearable. He knocked on his Mother's door and she called for him to 'come in' in her new, weak voice.

"Morning." He greeted her, trying to smile. She looked worse today.

"Hello darling." She said with a tired smile. "How are you finding it here?"

"It's okay." He said after a moments thought and her smile was so relieved that he stopped short of telling her that he was afraid of Uncle Albert and that his Aunt was annoying. "I met the girl who lives in the house next door." He told her instead and her smile grew wider.

"Oh yes, your aunt said she was called Polly. She's only a year -" She stopped to cough and Digory forced his smile to stay in place "a year younger than you, you know. Is she a nice girl?"

"She seemed to be." Digory said, shrugging.

"Is she pretty?" His Mother pressed and he rolled his eyes.

"Mum." He complained and she laughed.

"I was only asking...so is she?"

"Yes she is. Okay?" Digory said, shuffling awkwardly. His Mum smiled knowingly.

"You should invite her round, I'd like to meet her." She said, Digory looked surprised.

"Would you? Are you feeling well enough? I -"

"I am feeling much better today, and besides I haven't had female company in so long." She interrupted him, sitting up straighter.

"Well...but there's Aunt." He said and she waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh she doesn't count."

They both laughed and Digory shrugged.

"Well I'll see if she's free." He promised, wondering if he was going to regret it.

She waved goodbye and he smiled at her and then left the room only to walk straight into his uncle who'd apparently been standing outside.

"Uncle Albert!" Digory gasped, trying to gather his wits.

"Hello dear boy." His uncle greeted him with an unusually wide grin.

"Um...hello?"

"And how are you this fine morning? Come, come." He didn't wait for Digory to answer, pulling him along by the arm instead. "You should be outside! Get some sun, some fresh air!"

"_You _want _me_ to get some fresh air?" Digory clarified incredulously, this coming from the man who never left his study!

"Yes, yes of course. So you've made friends with the girl next door I hear?" He said, Digory clenched his fists – he had been listening then.

"Yes." He answered shortly and his uncle's eyes gleamed.

"Good, good. Why don't you invite her over?"

"That's what Mum said." Digory told him pointedly, narrowing his eyes but the man didn't seem perturbed, he actually got more gleeful by the second.

"Yes, good. Go on then. Have fun and don't forget!" He said, pushing his nephew towards the door.

"Okay, okay." Digory muttered as he walked out into the garden.

Polly yawned and blinked at the bright morning sunlight as she walked through the door and lay down on the grass, ready to go back to sleep. Birdsong from the tree that shaded her made her jump as it cut through the silence and she turned over to lie on her back, staring up through the canopy of leaves at the sky. This was how she was when Digory's head appeared from the other side of the wall. She didn't see him at first and he was unwilling to break into what looked like a perfect, peaceful moment. Her dress was white today and he had a fleeting, stupid thought that she looked like an angel.

Stop it Digory, he told himself sternly, what angel do you know of with black hair and green eyes? Besides, she speaks her mind too much to be an angel.

"Polly?" He called tentatively and she started, sitting up quickly she shaded her eyes from the sun.

"Hello." She noticed his face was more drawn today but stopped herself from asking what was wrong, she'd been insensitive enough the day before. Instead she beckoned for him to come over and he did so, dropping to the ground opposite her.

"Nice day." He commented and she rolled her eyes.

"If you're going to talk about the weather you can go back to your side of the wall." She said, laughing and he held his hands up as if to ward off attack.

"Sorry, sorry. What do you want to talk about then?"

"Not the weather."

"Apparently."

Polly laughed again, "How about the fact that you have something you'd like to say but you're putting it off by talking about things you don't really care about like the weather?" She guessed.

His smile disappeared and was replaced by a shocked look.

"Wha – how did you, I mean -"

"I'm good at reading people." She stated simply and drew her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms round her legs.

"Um, right." He flicked his hair out of his eyes, "Well Mum wants me to invite you round, she says she'd like to meet you but don't if you don't want to." He said in a rush. Polly smiled.

"I'd love to."

"Oh!" Digory said, surprised. Then he remembered his uncle's strange behaviour and grimaced. "My uncle's a bit weird though, just so you're prepared."

"Thanks for the warning." She grinned and Digory winced, he didn't think she quite understood.

"No, he's _really _odd." He emphasized and she gave him a gentle push.

"Stop worrying! I've met him before." She said, getting to her feet and offering her hand to him which Digory ignored, standing up unaided. They walked over to the wall and scrambled over it, dropping down into Digory's garden.

"Yes but..." He trailed off, he couldn't exactly put the bad feeling he had about Polly meeting his uncle into words so he decided to leave it. "Okay but on your own head be it." He sighed and then looked at her when she burst out laughing.

"You look so serious! If you could see yourself..." She nudged him with her shoulder, still laughing and he somehow couldn't help joining in.

"Much better." She said imperiously and he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh I see Miss high and mighty!" He laughed, seizing her waist and swinging her round until they both collapsed in a heap.

"Ow!" Polly giggled, holding her side.

"What? You're the one that landed on me!" Digory said, tipping her off of him. She rolled over on the grass and sat up to see Digory's uncle standing, watching them at the door of the house.

Polly looked into his icy blue eyes, so different to Digory's nice deep blue ones, and suddenly felt extremely ill at ease.

"Digory." She said quietly and he sat up and turned round.

"Oh...Uncle Albert this is Polly." He said awkwardly and the older man shuffled forwards, glaring at the sun. Digory saw Polly edge backwards as he advanced and knew exactly how she felt but his uncle ignored him and walked until he was looming over Polly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said quietly, "A pleasure indeed."


	3. Mrs Kirke

**Hello! So Polly meets Digrory's mum and there's _definitely _something weird about Uncle Albert...**

**Thank you SO much to leafysummers for reviewing - I was about to give up hope! I urge you if you're reading this to follow suit as I really do want to know your opinions and criticisms as they all go towards making it a better story.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 3

Polly stared at the man standing before her and stood up slowly.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said politely as Digory got to his feet and came to stand next to her.

"Come on." He muttered, taking her hand and pulling her indoors. The two ran up the stairs and stopped in the corridor, Polly widened her eyes at him.

"You're right, your uncle _is _strange." She said and he laughed a bit self-consciously.

"Told you so." He said with a shrug.

Footsteps heralded the uncle in questions return and Digory quickly pulled Polly into his bedroom and shut the door. They pressed their ears to the door and heard the footsteps stop on the landing and then continue after a while, then Digory recognized the slam of his study door and rolled his eyes as he straightened up.

"We're safe, he's in his study – he won't emerge for days." He said.

Polly frowned slightly, "What does he do in there?" She asked.

"Don't know really...'science' he _says _but Mum says it's weirder than that." He replied with a grimace and Polly raised her arched eyebrows.

"It's like something out of a storybook." She said, looking at Digory with renewed respect.

He shrugged again and shifted his weight nervously, wondering if she was laughing at him.

Polly looked round the room for the first time and gasped – the whole wall was covered in maps! Old and new maps of everywhere you could imagine.

"Digory that's amazing!" She breathed, tracing one of the lines with the tip of her finger. He came to stand behind her with a fierce glow in his eyes

"Every single place shown on those maps, I'm going to go." He said determinedly, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Everywhere?" She said, transfixed by the thought of seeing all those places in real life, not pictures.

"Everywhere." He confirmed and she, as she turned to look at him, absolutely believed him.

They heard a weak voice call his name from the next room and Digory's face seemed to tighten.

"That's Mother. Do you want to -"

"I'd love to." Polly said as he trailed off in apparent embarrassment, he gave an endearing half-smile and opened the door for her to go through first.

"It's through here." He said, opening another door and poking his head through.

His Mother sat up in bed and smiled; he saw she'd combed her hair and was wearing a dress rather than her nightgown.

"Hello love." She greeted him and then tilted her head to the side and mouthed _is she with you?_

Digory rolled his eyes yet again and opened the door to reveal Polly standing a bit awkwardly in the corridor.

"Hello Mrs Kirke." She said with a smile as she stepped into the room with Digory close behind her.

"It's lovely to meet you Polly, I'm afraid I can't get up." She replied warmly.

Polly made a small gesture with her hands. "It doesn't matter at all." She said firmly and Digory (though she could not see him) thanked her sincerely with his eyes.

"I suppose you've met my brother Albert and his wife?" His Mother asked.

"Well she's definitely mt Uncle Albert." Digory supplied with an expressive look, his Mother winced.

"Oh dear – was it bad?"

Polly looked at her in surprise and then gave small laugh. "He seems a most...interesting man." She said and Digory joined in her laughter.

"Well he was worse as a child: he used to scare all my suitors away with his 'magic tricks' and the fact that he was too busy 'inventing' to comb his hair!" Mrs Kirke laughed and then coughed. The two children fell silent and Polly looked at the floor.

"My...my Mother asked me to make sure it would be okay for her to pay a visit at some point, to welcome you to the neighborhood?" Polly asked after the other woman had stopped coughing and was pleased to see her eyes light up.

"Of course! That would be lovely." Mrs Kirke said honestly and Polly smiled.

The three of them talked for about half an hour more about all sorts of things until Polly politely excused herself as she had to be back for lunch.

"It was so nice to meet you Polly." Mrs Kirke said with a gentle smile as the girl stood up.

"And you too, perhaps I could visit again – if you'd like?" She replied.

"Anytime, dear."

Digory stood as Polly did,

"I'll see you to the wall." He said with a grin and Polly gave him a playful push.

"I don't need an escort!" She laughed and he caught her wrist.

"I'm not too sure about that." He teased before letting her go and sitting down beside his Mother again.

"Well come and see if I'm still alive after luncheon and if I am then _I _can say I told you so." She retorted and then waved to Mrs Kirke before letting herself out. She ran down the stairs lightly and let herself out the front door, she took her shoes off as soon as she was in the garden and enjoyed the feeling of the cool grass on her bare feet as she walked up to the wall. Just as she was about to climb over a shiver ran down her spine and she instinctively turned to see a face at an upstairs window of Digory's house and, judging by the shock of manic white hair, it was Uncle Albert.

Polly had never scaled a wall so fast in her life, and never would again.


	4. Polly's Annex

**Hello! Polly and Digory are about to head off on (what they think will be) a little adventure, but Digory's odd uncle has other plans. **

**Please review!**

Chapter 4

Polly took a sip of her water and toyed with the fork in her hand, thinking about Mrs Kirke and how frail yet lively she had seemed, how Digory's eyes had been fierce and yet gentle when he looked at her. She was remembering the tear tracks on his face the first day she'd met him.

Eventually her mother cut into her thoughts. "Polly? What are you thinking about now? You've hardly touched your meal." She admonished wearily, having given the same lecture many times to little effect. Her daughter was, and always would be, a dreamer.

"Hmm?" Polly said, coming back to the present with a jolt.

"What were you thinking that is more important than your meal?" Her mother repeated with a despairing look.

"Oh, nothing! Sorry. I was just thinking about the people who've moved in next door,you know-the woman you said you were going to visit." She explained."I met her today."

"Did you?" Mrs Plummer raised her eyebrows. "And?"

Polly sighed and put her fork down. "She's very ill, you can tell, but she's – well she's lovely. You'll really like her, Mother; she doesn't act like an invalid at all."

Mrs Plummer nodded as she began to clear the plates away, seeing Polly was not going to eat anymore. "That's good, I shall visit her tommorrow."

Polly stood up and stretched then grabbed her book and began to head back outside but her mother stopped her.

"Isn't there a son?" She asked shrewdly.

"Isn't where a son?" Polly replied absently.

"Mr Kirke. She has a son, doesn't she?" She pressed and Polly turned a faint shade of pink.

"Yes." She said shortly and a knowing look came into Mrs Plummer's eyes as her daughter subconsciously glanced outside.

"Ah. Well run along then." She said, practically shooing Polly into the garden. "Have fun!"

Polly found herself unceremoniously pushed outside and turned just as the front door shut. She raised her eyebrows, slowly walked over to her favorite tree and sat beneath it to wait for Digory.

Digory hadn't eaten lunch at all, instead he and his mother had played cards, they were coming to the end of their 5th game of gin when she raised the subject of Polly.

"Polly seems like a lovely girl." She said with a glance at Digory who coughed slightly.

"Yes." Was his short reply.

"And very pretty, don't you think?" She pressed, her eyes twinkling.

"I suppose." Digory answered.

"That beautiful hair! Gorgeous skin as well." She went on and Digory gave her a pointed look as he laid down his last card.

"Gin." He said.

"Ah, well at least you won _one _game." His mother teased. "Go on then, have fun!"

Digory kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, checking for his uncle before running down the stairs and out into the garden.

It seemed almost second nature to walk up to the wall and look for Polly and sure enough she was there, sat under a large tree reading a book. The sun wove with her 'beautiful hair' and made it look as black and shiny as a ravens wing. Digory hopped up onto the wall and swung himself over and she looked up with a smile as he jumped down onto her side.

"Hello. As you see, I made it home safely." She joked, her green eyes glittering.

"Better safe than sorry." Digory smiled.

They looked at each other for a minute and then Polly snapped her book closed and looked down, a faint blush staining her cheeks, Digory looked away.

"Um, thank you for visiting my Mother, she – she really liked you. I think it was nice for her to have some female company." He said awkwardly, still looking away.

"It was my pleasure, she's really nice Digory." Polly said quietly, aware that it must have been hard for him to allow her to see him with his mother, at his most vulnerable.

He nodded and when he looked back at her his face had lost the strain that Polly associated with his mother and he was back to his usual self.

"So what shall we do?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"I don't know...have you seen the area? I'll show you around if you like, but there's not much to see." Polly offered.

"My aunt showed me most of it, I think. But the only thing I've been interested in is the empty house next door to mine – the one I thought was yours the first day we met." He said with a crooked grin and Polly laughed.

"Yes, it's always intrigued me too. I've thought that perhaps it's something exciting...it has some mysterious story." She agreed, her eyes sparkling.

"We could try and look inside!" Digory moved closer to her in his excitement and she had to adjust the angle of her head slightly as he was so much taller than her.

"Yes! Although...we couldn't go in the front door." She mused and then suddenly an idea came to her and she gave a little shout of excitement and grabbed Digory's hand, pulling him with her into her house.

"I know how!" She said excitedly and he grinned.

"I would say lead the way but...you already are." He joked, allowing himself to be pulled along.

They were just about to climb the stairs when Polly's mum poked her head round the door of the lounge and they stopped in their tracks. There was a moment of surprised silence and then Mrs Plummer's eyes dropped to the pair's clasped hands and smiled.

"You must be Digory." She said kindly and he flushed. Polly quickly let go of his hand.

"Yes, sorry to intrude I -" He began but she stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"Oh it's quite alright. I'll leave you to it." She said, going back into the lounge. Polly rolled her eyes.

"Come on." She lifted her skirt slightly and ran up the stairs with Digory close behind her.

Once they were at the top of the stairs she began to root around in a cupboard and eventually emerged, flushed and slightly disheveled, with a small step-ladder which she carefully propped under a trapdoor.

"It's my annex." She explained. "This is the only way to get up there."

She was having trouble unfolding the ladder so Digory stepped in, easily setting it up and gesturing to Polly that it was stable.

She thanked him, slightly embarrassed at her lack of strength, and wasted no time in climbing the ladder and opening the trapdoor. She smiled at him before clambering into the 'annex' and the next thing he saw was her hair as her head appeared through the gap.

"Your turn!" She said with a small laugh.

Digory rolled his eyes at her giddiness and climbed the ladder, hoisting himself through the gap unaided as Polly had disappeared.

"Polly?" He said quietly into the darkness. There was a swift crackling noise and then a match flared to life, revealing Polly surrounded by unlit candles. Digory blinked and then smiled slightly as he looked around: the annex was small but didn't feel claustrophobic despite the piles of boxes (Polly hastily explained that they were for seats) and the low beamed roof. All around were books, they lay everywhere – closed or open and facing down, obviously placed there when Polly had gotten distracted, there were scarves of deep rich colors draped from the beams and surrounding the room and candles everywhere you looked. It took several glances to take it all in and Polly avoided looking at him whilst she lit the candles, Digory got the impression she'd never shown anyone this place before.

"Have you read all these?" Digory asked, indicating the books. Polly sat down on a box and looked around the room.

"I've at least started all of them, and I intend to go back to them when I have time." she answered. "But that's not why I brought you here. Look." She got to her feet with a mischievous look in her eyes and walked over to a deep purple scarf, as Digory watched she pulled it aside to reveal a passageway.

" I found it ages ago. It goes between the three houses." She said in a voice just above a whisper. "Mine, yours and-"

"And the empty house!" Digory finished with a grin. "Genius. If you're not too scared of course." He added with a teasing grin.

"Me? Of course not." Polly said with her nose in the air. Digory raised an eyebrow,

"Then why haven't you gone along the passageway before now?" He asked shrewdly and she narrowed her intense eyes.

"Lets just go."

"Ladies first." Digory grinned, enjoying her kittenish anger. She rolled her eyes again, grabbed a candle and walked through the opening without flinching, leaving an impressed Digory to follow suit.

Both were more unnerved than they cared to admit by the darkness and echoes of the passageway but each out on an air of indifference.

Neither was fooled.

Eventually Polly stopped and Digory stumbled slightly, looking at her inquisitively.

"I think we're here."


	5. Black Magic

**Turns out the 'empty house' isn't so empty after all...Please leave a review to tell me what you think so far!**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 5

"You're right, I can feel a hatch here under my feet." Digory whispered, shifting his candle to the other hand.

"Okay, yes I can see it!" Polly muttered back, holding her candle to the area he had indicated. Sure enough there was a trapdoor similar to the one in her house.

"I'll blow my candle out so I can lift it." Digory said, doing so. Polly nodded,

"Careful." She warned but he managed to get it open fairly easily and they both looked down a bit nervously into the cluttered room the hatch had revealed.

"Gosh." Polly breathed. "Well...shall we?" she blew out her candle and set it down alongside Digory's, making sure there was no trace of flame left alive – the last thing they needed was a fire.

He nodded and swung his legs into the gap created by the trapdoor and then dropped lightly to the floor of the room. Polly gulped and sat, her legs dangling from the hatch, unwilling to jump down for fear of falling. Digory meanwhile had stood on a chair, bringing him level with Polly's hips and (while she was dithering) he grabbed her gently but firmly by the waist and lifted her down and into his arms. She squeaked with shock and hit him once she was sure she was safe but he just grinned and set her down on the floor, jumping down from the chair afterwards.

She narrowed her eyes at him and brushed off her dress, "Thank you."

"Not a problem." He smirked and she gave a small laugh which turned to a gasp as she looked round the room.

"Oh!" She said quietly – she'd never seen so many books; they were everywhere in towering, unsteady piles – some that reached to the ceiling. Tossed in with the books were delicate looking vials of liquid and various caskets, tatty papers and several crates.

The two took it in with wide eyes. "This isn't what I expected." Polly murmured and Digory made a small noise of agreement. She walked slowly over to a pile of books and retrieved the top one, dusting off it's faded cover.

"The Arts and Aims of Black Magic." She read, squinting to read the chipped print. "Black magic?" She dropped it as if it were hot coal. Digory moved backwards warily, starting to feel extremely uneasy about whatever they'd stumbled across, but he accidentally knocked over a crate. The crate's lid flew off as it hit the ground and it's dubious contents spilled over the carpet, Polly turned round sharply at the commotion and then let out a piercing scream as she saw a stuffed snake near her feet.

"Shush!" Digory hissed but it was too late, there was a noise from downstairs. "Wait here." He told Polly and she nodded mutely, terrified.

Digory wasn't feeling so comfortable himself but he walked out of the room nonetheless and stared in horror at the familiarity of his surroundings – they were in his Aunt and Uncle's house, he was sure, and that must have been his Uncle's study.

"Damn." He seethed, "I have to tell Mum." He looked behind him briefly but quickly decided that his Mother had to know what her brother was dabbling in and ran to her room. He didn't bother knocking but burst in and yelled when he saw the empty bedroom.

"Mum!" He dashed out of the door and downstairs, searching frantically for her.

Meanwhile Uncle Arthur had emerged from Digory's bedroom and was making his way towards his study with a sinister smile on his face.

Polly had backed away into a corner of the room, unable to bear standing in the midst of all that horrible stuff from the crate, when she heard footsteps.

"Digory?" She asked nervously but there was no reply. The next thing she heard was a click from the door that seemed to echo through the small room and made her jump, then the door swung open and she uttered a small scream to see Uncle Andrew in the doorway.

"What? But – I -" She stammered, "I'm sorry we – I didn't realize -" Her mouth had gone dry with fear but he just smiled.

"No matter, my dear." He said, waving a long, thin hand. "No matter." He looked at her for a moment and then shut the door.

"I – I need to go -" Polly said in a voice barely more than a croak.

"Yes, yes." He came a little closer. "But first may I put your mind at ease; you see, I don't mind you having found this little lair of mine." He said with what Polly supposed was meant to be a comforting smile. She was not reassured. "In fact I applaud your intelligence and adventurous spirit." He continued with a polite bow. She bit her lip and backed away still more. "And what's more, I'd like to give you something."

"No that's alright, really it is. I didn't actually mean to -" Polly began to protest but he cut her off.

"I insist my dear, I absolutely insist. Since you are such good friends with my nephew too!" He crossed to a desk hidden beneath all the clutter and pulled out a box, bringing it carefully over to Polly. "Here." He whispered, sweeping off the lid dramatically.

She couldn't help but gasp as she saw lines and lines of beautiful rings, all sparkling and shining with an almost unearthly light that both drew her in and made her afraid.

"They're _beautiful._" She breathed. They were in brilliant shades of yellow and green, and the overall, bewitching effect was that of a myriad of jewels. She leaned in closer and noticed they seemed to be making a noise, a faint humming...but that couldn't be right, surely? When Polly blinked her eyes felt heavy and a small smile was playing about her lips, she didn't hear Digory as he rattled the doorknob and then began to pound on the door when he got no response.

"Polly!" He shouted, pressing his ear to the door but he couldn't hear anything.

"Beautiful." Polly whispered again and Uncle Andrew grinned savagely.

"Try one on." He encouraged. Polly tilted her head to the side dreamily and nodded slowly as she held out a hand. Uncle Andrew slipped on a glove and picked up a green ring gingerly, looking greedily at Polly all the while and paying no attention to his nephew outside.

"Here." He said quietly and slipped the ring on her finger.

Digory slammed on the door in frustration and then froze as he heard a scream.

"Polly?" He shouted, then there was silence. He stood there, his chest heaving with his heavy breaths, why wasn't she answering?

There was a click then a creak and the door slowly opened to reveal Uncle Andrew.

"Ah, Digory. I was wondering where you'd got to." He said casually. "Come in."

Digory narrowed his eyes and followed his Uncle into the study. "Where's Polly?" he demanded. "And my Mother?" There'd been no sign of her throughout the house.

"Gone." His Uncle answered, threading his fingers together and regarding Digory over the top of them. "One more permanently than the other."

Digory's hands balled themselves into fists. "What have you done?" He hissed furiously.

"Calm down, dear boy. Your Mother is simply taking some air. She's gone for a walk with my charming wife." Digory was about to speak but he cut him off. "And before you say she's not well enough, she was feeling much better this morning, you'll be glad to hear.

"Fine. Then where's Polly? She was here, I heard her scream." He pressed, glancing quickly round the room.

"Ah, now that is a more complicated affair I'm afraid." Uncle Andrew replied with a shrug. "And it all begins a long time ago..."

"Don't bother spinning me some yarn." Digory snapped. "Just tell me where she is."  
>"My, my." His Uncle said, raising an eyebrow. "Patience, my boy, patience."<p>

Digory clenched and unclenched his fists but eventually decided he'd just have to listen. "Fine."

"Well," Uncle Andrew began, leaning back leisurely. "It all started with my Great-Aunt, she was somewhat an outcast in the family, she had...peculiar interests, they thought anyway. She was a powerful person, yes powerful indeed and I believe they were scared of her." He leaned forward, his eyes glittering. "You see she held magic in her blood – a heavy burden to bear."

Digory scoffed and Uncle Andrew;s eyes flashed menacingly. "You won't doubt for long, boy." He snapped and then resumed his previous air of calm. "She would not mix with any of our family but for one, one who she believed carried the same burden. Another magician in her bloodline." He grinned so that he looked quite mad. "Me."

Digory, despite being a little scared, could not help himself from making a disbelieving noise. "That's rot." He said dismissively. "You're mad."

"Indeed?" Uncle Arthur said quietly but still with a twinge of menace colouring his words. "We shall see. But how and ever, this Great-Aunt of mine left me a secret from her deathbed, her life's work – a discovery of such massive proportions that -"

"Get on with it." Said Digory.

Uncle Arthur leaned forwards and fixed him with such manic eyes that Digory took a step back. "The secret of travel between worlds, my boy." He whispered and then rubbed his hands together, seeming to relish the crack of his knuckles.

Digory's mouth fell open. "You really _are_ mad." He said, "But what's all this nonsense got to do with Polly?"

"Everything, you see I have sent her to another such world." His Uncle said, crossing his arms and looking at Digory with distaste as the boy started to splutter. "You know I had rather hoped the magic would show itself in you, but...ah well. Another generation. Another chance." He shrugged.

"You can't have!" Digory shouted eventually after getting over his shock.

"Well I have." Uncle Arthur said. "See here." He opened the box of rings and showed them to Digory proudly. "These are the key, green to go and yellow to return. They're the tickets, as it were, and that's how young Polly was whisked away."

Digory realized he was shaking but somehow couldn't seem to stop. "They – they work? Will she be hurt? Can she get back?"

"I have no idea." His Uncle said, raising his eyebrows. "I tried to do tests on guinea pigs but they can't really tell you much, and besides they couldn't come back when I sent them." He explained with a sigh.

"So you tested it on a human _girl?_" Digory shouted, losing any trace of calm.

"Ah such sacrifices need to be made by men of importance such as I." He said breezily.

Digory was now shaking violently and at these last words a bolt of anger flashed through his eyes. "Coward." He spat and Uncle Arthur recoiled.

"Me? On the contrary, I am a genius."

"You. Are. A. Coward. She'll be terrified, scared out of her mind. How will she even know which ring to use to get back?" Digory yelled with icy intention, hatred for his Uncle coursing through him like poison.

"Oh that shouldn't be a problem, seeing as she's only got the one ring." Was his callous response.

"WHAT? YOU SENT HER THERE WITHOUT ANY MEANS TO RETURN BY?" Digory punched over a pile of books and glared at his Uncle with a rage that was no longer controlled.

"Temper, temper. She does have a way of getting back. You." Uncle Arthur said calmly.

Digory stepped forwards. "Me?"

"Of course. I'll give you one green ring and two yellow rings, you pop off to get her and bring her back and we can have a nice chat about it over a cup of tea, hmm?"

"You think I'll talk to you again after this?" Digory snapped incredulously. "I'll go but you shan't hear a word about it as long as I live."

Uncle Arthur's face whitened in anger but he didn't press the matter, simply holding out the rings and dropping the two yellow ones into Digory's left hand pocket.

"Here." He said, holding the green ring out to Digory. "Say hello to the dear girl for me."

Digory gritted his teeth, "You're disgusting, cruel and cowardly. I hate you and I'll hate you forever." He said flatly before slipping the ring on his finger.

The last thing he saw was Uncle Arthur's long, narrow face twisted in a mixture of anger and glee.


	6. Between Worlds

**Heyyy! Thank you to people who've reviewed and for your suggestions and ideas - much appreciated :D **

**In this chapter Polly and Digory find themselves in an odd situation, read on to see how they react nd please tell me what you think :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

There is a world beyond our own, a world between worlds where the trees are bare yet beautiful and silver, shallow pools are scattered all around, as far as the eye can see. Beside one of these pools, beneath one of these trees lies a girl. The skirt of her white dress is still pristine despite the grass she lies on and one leg is turned in slightly, her skin is the color of moonlight and her hair the color of jet, her green eyes are open but unseeing. She is completely still, as unmoving as the water beside her but this girl could not be mistaken for dead, everything about her – the rosy glow on her cheeks, the gentle rise and fall of her chest, the glint in the depths of her eyes, her hair's shine – is very much alive.

Digory felt like the world was rushing around between his ears, he had squeezed his eyes shut a long time ago and yet colors seemed to have seeped through somehow, he opened his eyes and saw what looked like a stained glass window above him. He became aware that he was moving towards it and put up his hands in shock, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead he felt cool water, then nothing...a slight breeze.

He blinked. He was standing in a pool of water in a strange place, he should have been concerned at the very least but he was not. Calmly he stepped onto land and took in his surroundings, feeling a dull sense of familiarity and belonging wash over him. He was completely dry despite having come out of the water but this didn't bother him, the boy smiled contentedly – this was how it was meant to be. Slowly he took another step and then stopped as something caught his eye on the other side of the pool. It was a girl.

The boy did not go to her at once but stood very still and looked at her, she hadn't seen him. He tilted his head, she was very pale...he took a step towards her noticing the vivid green of her eyes compared to the pale green of the grass, her eyes were distant but still something shone in them, it was like when you tossed a coin into a fountain, through the water something gleamed. He took another step closer and this brought him next to her.

"Hello." He said, he didn't smile. He'd forgotten how.

The girl's eyes moved to his, she didn't smile either and it was a while before she spoke.

"Hello." She replied, sitting up slowly. The sleeve of her dress slipped down her shoulder as she did but she didn't right it, simply staring at the boy.

The boy looked at her bare shoulder and then back at her.

"I thought it was just me here." The girl said with a slight frown.

"So did I." The boy replied. "But I've been here a long time." He couldn't quite remember exactly how long.

"Me too. Forever I should think." The girl said, no emotion crossed her face as she spoke.

"That is a long time." The boy nodded slowly.

They both looked up then as snow began to fall from the sky, leaving a sugary coat on the grass. The girl stood up and put out her hand to catch a snowflake. "Odd." She said, bringing it to her eye level and inspecting it.

The boy twitched his nose as a snowflake came to rest on it. "Who are you?" He asked after a while.

The girl's eyebrows drew together as she thought, "I'm...Polly." She said very slowly, her mind struggling to recall itself.

The boy nodded and then frowned when Polly asked him the same question. "Digory." He said eventually and then smiled, pleased he'd remembered.

"That's a strange name." Polly said, looking at him in an oddly familiar way.

"So's Polly then." Digory said. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then Polly gasped as if she'd been underwater all that time and had only then come up for air.

"Digory!" She squealed and flung herself at him, hugging him so tightly that they both fell to the ground. Digory's eyes widened and when she said his name he smiled broadly, even laughing as they toppled over.

"Polly?" He knotted his hand in her hair and held her tightly.

"Yes, it _is_ me! And it's you! Where...where are we?" She said excitedly, scrambling upright and tugging him up with her by his hand.

"I don't know," He said with a frown, "we were in Uncle Andrew's study then I left and you stayed then...then he – you screamed! I heard you! Then you were gone and – and I..." he broke off, searching through his foggy memories. "There were these rings and he was talking about magic, I was angry with him - he'd sent you here. It was the rings that did it, they sent you to another world." He finished hurriedly and Polly's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"They sent me _where_ now?" She asked incredulously.

"Travel between worlds, that's what he said. Then I came after you because you wouldn't have been able to get back." He clenched his fists, "That pig sent you here without the ring to get you back."

"Wait." Polly said firmly, holding up her hand. "We're in another world?" She clarified, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes?" Digory said uncertainly. "It seems so, anyway."

Polly bit her lip as she always did when she was thinking. She scanned the area around her, looking at each individual pool and eventually pointing at the one next to them.

"We came out of there." She said. Digory looked at it and a spark of recognition flew into his eyes.

"Yes, you're right. I remember now." He said, dropping to his knees to get a better look at it.

Polly had not yet finished thinking, something didn't add up to her...well, many things really. She ran a hand through her unruly curls and stood on her tiptoes to try and see how long the pools went on for – the answer was a very long time.

"Digory." She said slowly. He looked up from his inspection of the pool.

"Yes?"

"This isn't another world, your uncle got it wrong." She said, looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked uncertainly, looking around.

"Well I think that, if we came out of that pool there and there are all these other pools...the worlds – the other one's I mean – you must be able to get to all of them through the pools. If that's the case it means this is kind of a waiting room." She said, trying to explain the garbled thoughts in her mind, a phrase came to her suddenly but she didn't know where she'd heard it. "A world between worlds."

Digory's eyes widened and he got to his feet. "I think you're right! It makes sense, this place has a strange feel to it, like it's not really there at all." He looked at the pools, his mind reeling.

"All those must be worlds." Polly whispered, looking at them with bright eyes.

A smile spread over Digory's face and he stood there for a long time, contemplating the possibilities of such a discovery; they, like the pools, were endless.

Polly was not nearly as fascinated by the exploratory prospects and rather wanted to get back home so after a while she tapped him on the shoulder.

"So these rings, you have the ones we need to get back?" She asked, crossing her arms and shifting the snow at her feet with the toe of her shoe.

"Yes..." He said slowly, "But don't you – I mean, aren't you _curious?_" He asked enthusiastically. "All these worlds, ours to explore."

Polly thought back to the maps on his wall and how he'd said he was going to see all of those places, she should have known he would want to take a look.

"Well yes but I'm also not crazy." She replied, folding her arms and tilting her chin slightly.

"We can't pass this up Polly! We'll never get this chance again!" He said loudly, unable to believe her response. "We can get out at any time."

"No." She said flatly. "We'd be asking for trouble."

Digory scowled. "Well I have the rings so it seems I am at an advantage." He said, patting his pocket.

Polly's mouth opened in shock. "You beast!" She shouted, "You're as bad as your stupid uncle."

Digory rolled his eyes. "No I'm not, you know I'd never actually leave you here. I'm just saying."

Polly's eyes flashed. "Don't joke about that." She said under her breath.

He moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "We don't have to. But just think for a minute; all those books you read, the characters in them – would they have passed up an opportunity like this? It's the chance of a lifetime, our only chance to have an adventure." He shrugged, "I just thought you'd like it."

Polly's eyes had softened while he talked and she had uncrossed her arms.

There was a long silence and then she pushed his hand off and grinned.

"What are we waiting for?"


	7. A City in Ruins

**Hi! Thank you for reading and to those who've reviewed this story :) Digory and Polly finally get to another world in this chapter but I'm not sure everything will go to plan...**

**Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think :D**

Chapter 7

"Which one first?" Digory asked excitedly, looking around at all the pools with a glint in his eye.

Polly shrugged slightly and bit her lip as she also looked around. "Well, I don't know – there's no way of telling which world we'd end up in." She pointed out worriedly.

Digory grabbed her hand. "Stop worrying. We can leave anytime we want." He comforted her but the excited glint which Polly had come to associate with discovery of any sort was still in his eyes.

"Yes...I suppose." She agreed.

"How about we just try that one." Digory said, pointing randomly, and she nodded but just as he was about to move she gave a horrified cry and pulled her hand from his, staying where she was.

Digory turned to her with an exasperated sigh. "Polly! It's fine!" He said, but she was far from fine. She was shaking and even paler than usual, her eyes wide.

"No -" She started to explain but he held up a hand.

"I'll look after you." He smiled and she stamped her foot in frustration.

"Listen to me! I'm not scared. We just nearly did something very, _very _stupid." She said fervently. Digory frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Polly indicated the pool that led to their world, still with a frightened look on her face. "We wouldn't have been able to find it again." She said in a tremulous voice. "We would have got back here and not known how to get home."

Digory blanched. "Oh God." He put a hand to his head. "You're right, they're all identical."

Polly had recovered from her shock a little and picked up some branches from the ground, as Digory watched she arranged them in a cross shape.

"X marks the spot." She said wryly and he gave a small laugh, still frightened by the thought of how close they'd been to never going home.

Polly straightened up and held out her hand. "Come on, no point dwelling on it." She said with as sweet a smile as he'd ever seen. The corners of his mouth pulled up and he took her hand gently as they began to walk.

"How about this one." He said eventually, stopping by a pool just a little way from theirs.

"Might as well." Polly agreed with an excited smile, Digory noticed the color had come back into her cheeks and her eyes were sparkling.

"I think we probably need to be in it...it's very shallow after all." He said, inspecting the pool.

Polly screwed up her face but gracefully stepped into the water, giggling as an odd tickling sensation spread through her lower legs as they were immersed. Her dress remained dry and she looked at it with wonder. Digory's mouth had fallen open at this blatant display of magic and he waded in after her without a second thought.

"It's so strange." He murmured. Polly was busy swirling her dress around in the water and he laughed at her childish antics.

"What do we do now?" She asked after a while.

"We just need to put the rings on. They're in my pocket, so after three we'll both reach in and put one on." Digory said.

"Okay."

Polly moved very close to him.

"One...two...THREE!" On three they both plunged their hand into his pocket and slipped on a ring. Almost at once a rushing noise could be heard and neither were sure whether it was in their heads or out, colors began to flash and Polly reached out her hand for Digory who (by coincidence) was also reaching for hers. Their hands met and the rushing became roaring, all he could see was the green of her eyes. Suddenly a spinning sensation began and Polly uttered a small scream – she thought she knew how eggs felt when beaten to make a cake. Faster and faster they span until all thought and reason was driven from their curdled minds, then all at once it stopped and they both fell forward, panting.

Digory sat up first and to begin with only saw Polly whose unruly hair was covering most of her face. After a second she too sat up with a groan and put her hand to her head, but she smiled shakily when she saw Digory.

"Gosh." She said quietly, aware of the understatement.

"Definitely." He agreed. Neither were making much sense but they couldn't quite bring themselves to care. It was after having established that Polly was okay that Digory first looked around and saw the place in which they'd arrived. And what a place it was, Digory marveled as he looked around in awe and (it must be admitted) fear.

Polly saw his expression and swept a determined ringlet out of her eyes; once this obstacle was gone she gasped as she saw the world they'd found.

It was beautiful but terrifying, their wide eyes feasted on every corner in sight, every inch of this new and exciting landscape but the scale was too large to comprehend. It looked like an ancient city from a fairytale with some curse put upon it, it's beauty was that of destruction. Jagged mounds of stone cut into the skyline, ruins - once castles, and no greenery or sign of life blossomed, the sky was almost black and the sun (if you could call it that) a savage red and low in the sky. The air carried a monstrous chill that seeped into the very soul and both children shivered as they took in the magnificent sight. Yes, it was magnificent – terrible and yet enchanting, they couldn't stop staring – their eyes were round as saucers.

The silence was unsettling and neither felt they could break it or even move for fear it might provoke some ancient spell, such was the eerie atmosphere that clung to the place. It was Digory who spoke first but it was only quiet, little more than a whisper.

"It's amazing."

Polly looked at him and her brow creased slightly, although she too was bewitched and entranced by the beauty of the world Digory looked somehow different, he seemed exhilarated by it and there was no longer any trace of fear in his face. By contrast Polly's fear had risen considerably as she'd seen more of where they were and the sense of dark magic had increased, she bit her lip.

"I wonder what happened." She said eventually. "It can't have always been like this." She indicated the ruined city, her arm making a graceful arc.

"Something powerful." Digory said with flashing eyes. Polly shot another worried glance at him.

"I think we should go back." She said quietly and he turned to her disbelievingly.

"What? Are you mad? Miss a chance to explore this – this..." He trailed off, unable to think of an adjective able to do the wondrous sight justice.

"No I'm perfectly sane actually so that makes one of us." Polly snapped. "Something doesn't feel right about this place."

Digory rolled his eyes at her sharp retort. "Stop being such a girl." He admonished.

Now it was the turn of Polly's eyes to flash and they did so with such vehemence that Digory actually took an involuntary step backwards.

"If 'being a girl' is being sensible and not idiotic then yes, I'm certainly being a girl and I don't intend to stop. Look around, something awful has happened here and we're trespassing."

Digory stared at her for a moment but then turned away. "Well I'm going to look around, stay there if you're scared." He said over his shoulder, his voice dripping with disdain.

Polly made an indignant noise but he was already too far away to hear her so (against her better judgment) she ran to catch him up.

"I'm not scared." She corrected him, falling into step, but he just smirked.

"'Course you're not."

Polly breathed out exaggeratedly and looked at him haughtily but he slung an arm around her shoulders and she found herself blushing instead. Embarrassed, she turned her face away but Digory only pulled her in closer, his eyes eagerly taking in every detail of this new, exciting world as they walked on and on towards goodness knows where.


	8. A Test

**Hellooo :) I've deviated from the original storyline somewhat here butin effect the plot won't be affected, I jut thought I should throw a spanner in the works :P**

**Hope you enjoy and please leave a review to tell me what you thought :)**

Chapter 8

Polly was humming without knowing it as she and Digory walked along the eerie streets, she was getting more and more scared with every step they took. The sun seemed to be a malevolent eye, red with fury and watching every move they made and it made Polly uncomfortable to say the least.

Digory, on the other hand, was in his element. He looked eagerly at the ruins and shells of the city with exhilaration rather than fear and would look at Polly and grin every so often, saying something like, "Isn't this amazing?" or "I can't believe we're actually here!". It was to Polly's credit that she smiled in response and tried not to let on how uneasy she was but Digory was far from noticing such subtle nuances.

The only thing able to distract Digory from the wonders of this new world, the only _possible_ thing that could draw his eyes away from it's dangerous beauty was Polly. His gaze was constantly drawn back to her and each time he looked he noticed something about her that he hadn't before – The flecks of red in her ebony hair, the light smattering of freckles across her porcelain cheekbones, the beautiful curve of her lower lip, the soft concave area at the base of her throat.

There was something in the air, in the silence that made him intensely aware of her – her breathing, the swish of her skirt, the soft rippling of her hair. Gradually it became impossible to look at anything but her, it was as if the world itself had intoxicated him on her very essence.

Eventually she became aware of him looking at her and stopped, patting her hair self-consciously.

"What?" She asked, biting her lip. Digory blinked and looked straight ahead, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Er...nothing." He said with an unconvincing shrug. Polly looked at him doubtfully and then ran to catch him up.

"Well it's not _nothing_." She pressed, darting in front of him and putting her hands on his shoulders to make him stop walking.

"It's the definition of nothing." Digory said, trying not to think about how close she was to him.

Polly frowned and let her hands drop to her side. "If you say so." She surrendered, falling into step with him.

Digory smiled guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck. "I do." To distract himself he looked around the corner they were approaching and gave a low whistle as he stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Polly ran up but she too stopped when she saw what was directly ahead of them.

Staring them in the face was a castle, a ruined castle but magnificent none the less. It's intact turrets loomed dark and imposing into the sky and seemed to stand vigil over the castle itself. It was huge and terrifying but beautiful and Polly and Digory couldn't tear their eyes away from it. Even more impressive (if that was possible) was the enormous courtyard that stretched out, all in stone, in front of the castle. Statues stood guard at each wall and there was a huge crack in the stone right down the middle of the courtyard itself. Polly and Digory found themselves at the gate, staring right into this amazing sight, they looked at each other and almost without thinking clutched hands.

"Shall we go inside?" Digory asked into the silence, awe clear on his face.

"Can we?" Polly asked, thankful for the comfort of having him by her side. Truth be told she was more than a little scared to approach the castle, something terrible had happened within those walls...she could sense it.

Digory's misgiving's were buried beneath his curiosity and there was no fear in his eyes as he looked at her. "Yes! We can't pass this up." He urged, taking her other hand and pulling her closer. Polly found herself thinking less about the castle and more about how nice he smelt – kind of earthy, she thought – and the lovely, soft color of his eyes.

"Okay." She said in a slightly dazed voice, not really knowing what she was saying.

Digory grinned and hugged her, picking her up and whirling her round as she squeaked with surprise.

"Thanks!" He said, putting her down but still holding her just as close and before they knew it what little space there was between them was gone and his lips were on hers in a fervent kiss.

Polly closed her eyes and leaned into him, draping her arms around his neck and letting herself be guided by him. It felt completely natural – she didn't even blush. The scarlet sun climbed higher in the sky as the two youths shared their first kiss, framed by the dramatic backdrop of a majestic castle. But the perfect moment had to end and it was Polly who broke the kiss first, though their lips weren't touching anymore they didn't move away from each other. Polly smiled, her lips slightly swollen from kissing, and Digory touched a gentle finger to her lip, tracing the curve he'd admired earlier.

Polly smiled, "Haven't we got a castle to explore?" She asked, laughing along with Digory as he took her hand and stepped up to the gate.

It was black with elaborate designs and patterns weaving around the bars and it needed both of them to open it. Polly winced at the screech it made but no irate king emerged from the castle like she half-expected. Then it was open and they were in, their footsteps on the stone echoed eerily around the courtyard and sent distorted sounds bouncing back at them that seemed to be coming from the statues. Digory glanced around uneasily and Polly held onto his hand tighter.  
>"C'mon." He muttered, walking faster. His words were thrown back at them along with their footsteps and soon they were running.<p>

It seemed to them that the statues were watching them, their swords were raised and looked to be poised to strike. No matter how fast they ran they couldn't escape the glaring, stone eyes and the courtyard seemed to stretch on forever. Eventually Polly pulled Digory to a stop and whirled round, frantically trying to gain her bearings but it didn't look like they'd made any progress at all.

"How is this possible?" She said, breathing heavily and pushing her hair out of her face in irritation.

"I don't know some...witchcraft or..something's at work." Digory said in a quieter voice, suddenly feeling very ill at ease. The hairs on the back of his neck started to prick and he turned round slowly only to let out a yell and stagger backwards.

"What?" Polly squeaked, turning to face him quickly.

"That statue moved! It wasn't there before and then I turned round and -" Digory broke off, gulping for breath, his eyes wide with fear. Polly cast her fearful gaze on the statue in question and gave a little cry of terror – he was right, it had moved. They backed away slowly, no longer sure of where they were for although the castle had got no nearer the gate through which they entered the courtyard had disappeared entirely.

"It's like something's trying to warn us off." Polly muttered, darting quick, nervous glances all around her as they continued to retreat. "Like we're not supposed to be here."

Digory was still staring at the statue, unable to believe that all of this was really happening – he'd thought himself to be very sensible before this and had judged all 'magic' to be poppycock.

"Well there's no point going back now." He said heavily, "The gates disa– POLLY!"

Polly had taken one step back too far in her fear and fallen straight down the crack down the middle of the courtyard which was much bigger than it had first appeared. Digory's yell rebounded off the walls violently as he ran to crouch by the side of the crevice, panting – she had to be okay.

"Polly?" He called, looking urgently down the crack, it was then he saw a glint that had to be surely...her bracelet? It was too dark to really tell. Then it came, a short scuffle and a tremulous voice.

"Digory?" Polly was clinging to the rock face for dear life but she was by no means strong and was starting to feel herself slip away.

Digory's face turned ashen with relief as he laid himself flat on the stone and reached his hands down to her.

"Here, I don't know if you can see but I'm reaching for you!" He said, stretching as far as he could whilst bracing his feet.

"It's pitch black I – I can't see anything." Was her tearful response. "Digory I'm slipping!"

"Hold on! I can see your bracelet glinting, I'll grab you." Digory said urgently, "Trust me."

There was a pause, Polly squeezed her eyes shut in the darkness. "I do trust you." She said, a sob catching in her throat as her fingers slipped a little more off the jagged rock.

Digory took a deep breath – if he misjudged now Polly would be dead. Slowly so as not to cause a a shift in the rocks he lowered his arms until his hands were a mere hair's breadth away from her bracelet, then – just as slowly – he reached out and grabbed the area where he thought her wrist was. He was right! Polly could have cried with relief as she felt his hand engulf her wrist.

"Right, I've got you now swing your other arm to catch mine." He said slowly and steadily extending his other arm to the same place whilst bracing himself to support her.

He expected her to falter, to refuse even, but she did no such thing. Without giving herself time to think or fear Polly let go and grabbed his hand, now relying on nothing but him.

She was very light and Digory thanked god for her slight frame but it was still a challenge to maneuver the act of lifting her up safely and without the risk of Polly getting hurt. As for Polly herself, her heart was beating within an inch of it's life and if either of them had been able to see they would have said she was as pale as a ghost – indeed she rather felt like one, having seen her life pass before her eyes all too often that day.

"Almost there." Digory assured her as he pulled himself backwards and went up to kneeling so he was able to draw her completely out of the crevice. It was done, she was out. For a moment all she could do was shield her eyes from the light that seemed so glaring in contrast with the utter darkness she had so lately been absorbed in. Then, as she adjusted to the light her eyes found Digory's concerned face and she melted into tears, wrapping him in a tight embrace while he held her close and buried his face in her beautiful hair.

"Thank you! Thank god for you, Digory, thank you!" She sobbed, rocking slightly as she clutched him to her, tears still falling fast down her face. He just shook his head and kissed her shoulder lightly, horrified at how close he'd come to losing her.

It was as they pulled apart that Polly noticed and a gasp flew from her lips.  
>"The castle! It's – we're there!" She said, astounded, looking round herself in awe.<p>

Digory blinked, yet another impossible feat had happened.

"Was that a test?" He said slowly, thinking aloud. Polly turned to him with wide eyes and then looked back at the castle, craning her neck to see it in it's entirety.

"I think we passed."


	9. Witchcraft

**Hi! So I hope you like this chapter, we're getting closer to the action I promise xD I hope the pace hasn't been too slow or anything. Please let me know what you think - I always love to hear opinions and criticisms :) Anything to improve!**

Chapter 9

The castle door loomed before them as Digory and Polly ventured closer to the imposing fortress and the two youths stood, looking up. Even with their heads craned right back they could not see the top of the castle – it seemed to reach into the sky...like it was trying to spear the sun with one of its crumbling turrets.

"Let's go in," said Digory with a light in his eyes that seemed to get brighter the more he looked at the castle.

Polly was less sure.

"...okay," she said hesitantly, looking between Digory and the castle with growing unease, "If you're sure about this."

"Of course – I won't let anything happen to you," he assured her with a confident grin, taking her hand, "come on."

All further arguments on Polly's part were swallowed by the lovely feeling of having him so close to her, the comfort of his hand enveloping her own. She blushed and followed.

In years to come she would roll her eyes at herself – what a fool to blush and follow! What a bleating lamb of a girl she had been.

Back in the present, however, her mind was too addled to think any such thing. She was only young, after all.

With awe-struck eyes the two began to push the door that hung slightly ajar, it was heavy but the combined strength of the children (mostly Digory) overcame it and soon they were inside the ruined castle.

Finally.

With a loud **BANG** the door swung shut behind them and both of our fearless adventurers jumped with fright at the sound. Their breathing sounded loud and ragged in the silence as they took in their surroundings.

"Oh my..." Polly gasped as shivers ran the length of her spine. Pillars (some crumbled, some intact) were everywhere, looming large and impassive over the two of them and casting frightening shadows over the stone floor. As well as the pillars, yet more statues stood entry in lines along the hallway. Rubble lay dormant everywhere and not a sound could be heard but their own breathing.

"Are you frightened?" Digory asked, clearing his throat when his words echoed around them.

"No," Polly lied in a whisper, unwilling to add her own echoes to his, "are you?"

"No," he replied, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Good."

"Yes."

Polly tentatively stepped forward to examine a fallen column that was blocking their way.

"We'll have to climb over this if we want to go any further," she said, just stopping herself from adding_ so why don't we just turn back?_

Digory didn't look so eager anymore; like Polly he was getting the feeling that they weren't supposed to be there – like nobody had set foot inside the castle for years and years and years.

And if that was the case, he thought uncomfortably, then there had to be a reason.

But all he said was, "okay," and proceeded to shrug off his jacket, dropping it on the floor and walking up to the column with the air of someone going into a fight.

After taking a deep breath he clambered up the pile of rubble that lay at the foot of the column and swung himself up on to the pillar.

"Here, you climb up and I'll help you," he told Polly, reaching his hand out for her.

"O – okay," Polly agreed, doubt overwhelming her face like a cloud. Nevertheless she still managed to navigate half the rubble before her foot slipped and she began to tumble backwards with a scream. Quickly, Digory grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, his head ringing with the echoes and the realization that once they had passed from the hall and into the castle itself there was no going back.

Don't ask him how he knew that. He just did. And it scared him.

But Digory wasn't one to let such things stop him and besides, mixed with the fear there was a gnawing excitement that lingered. He had always wanted to have adventures.

Polly was wide-eyed and trembling, shocked from her near-fall.

"I think we should go back," she whispered, even her hushed voice sent echoes buzzing.

"Are you mad?" Digory said loudly, yanking her up.

"Are _you?_" Polly hissed, pulling her wrist out of his grasp, "because you've been acting like it ever since we set foot in this stupid world."

"Oh stop being so self-righteous," he snapped and she narrowed her eyes at him, beginning to swing herself back over the column and towards the door.

"Guess you're just a scared little girl after all," Digory said, just as she was about to drop onto the marble floor. At his words, as he'd known she would, she turned round to glare at him and stopped her descent.

"I'm sensible, not scared," she retorted and he gave a contemptuous laugh, crossing his arms.

"You're frightened and you know you are," he said but Polly was having none of it.

"I am not – and never have been and never will be – a coward," she said icily, standing up on the column and looking down at him proudly.

"No," said Digory as he got to his feet as well, "just a girl."

And with that he jumped down from the column and began to walk away, leaving Polly to fume.

But she didn't stand there for long, her pride didn't allow it and soon she found herself stepping onto the cold marble floor and walking deeper into the ruined castle.

Digory heard her footsteps and grinned but didn't look back, instead he took in the aged splendor of his surroundings. Somehow the destruction didn't take away from the beauty of the castle...in a way it made it more exhilarating. It was an enticing mixture of ugliness and beauty.

Digory couldn't tear his eyes away.

And what of Polly? She saw only the ugliness; the harsh edges and murky rubble, the looming columns and gaping holes in the walls. Digory had been right of course, she was scared, but she'd never let him know that.

They passed many rooms, each of them destroyed, and Digory spared each no more than a passing glance while Polly would gladly have lingered. He had an inexplicable feeling that they were headed for somewhere else...something made him keep walking...

But of course he wouldn't realize that till later.

When it was too late.

At one point poor Polly had had enough and she stopped, peering into one of the rooms with a mixture of interest and fear.

"Come on, Digory – let's stop a while! You're the fool who wanted to explore and you're not seeing anything but the hallways," she said, taking a few tentative steps into the room.

She didn't see him approach her but she certainly felt him as his hand encircled her wrist and he pulled her away from the room, continuing to walk without an explanation.

"Ow! Let go – you're hurting me," she snapped, stumbling along to keep up with his considerably larger strides. "Digory!"

"We have to keep going, we're not there yet," was all he would say.

A frown flashed across Polly's face as she looked up at him.

"Listen to yourself, you sound possessed!" she snapped. "If you're trying to frighten me it won't work."

Truthfully she was already frightened; this new Digory was scaring her more than the new world ever had.

"Nearly there," he muttered, still pulling her along.

At that moment he didn't know what was driving him, he just knew he had to get to wherever he was going – it was of the utmost importance.

After all, you don't question witchcraft.

Eventually, after what seemed like forever to Polly and a second to Digory, they reached the very last room in the castle and Digory came to a sudden stop. Caught unawares by this Polly bumped into him but he didn't react, just stared ahead of him with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Dusting herself off, Polly jerked her wrist out of his grasp and looked into the room in front of her.

And what a room it was!

It was perfectly intact. Somehow, the castle seemed to have crumbled around it, leaving it standing proud and perfect as an eerie tribute to what was. The floor seemed to stretch for miles and the pillars flanking the walls were entwined with stone flowers and leaves that wove together and met to form an elaborate mesh. Polly was so busy admiring this that she didn't immediately see what had so caught and captured Digory's attention but soon her eyes too were dragged to them and she gasped.

They looked, at first glance, like real people, sat on thrones and watching the children with impassive looks on their beautiful faces. It was only at second and third glance that it became clear that these were statues – beautiful, lifelike, intricate statues but statues none the less.

They were draped in magnificent gowns and robes and each of them was breathtaking to behold.

"They must have been Kings and Queens," Digory said and Polly nodded slightly in agreement for they could have been nothing else.

Neither of them realized they were moving closer to them until they were an inch away from the statues and Digory reached out a trembling hand.

"Don't," Polly said sharply and now it was his turn to grab his wrist.

At her touch Digory blinked and stepped back.

"What?" he mumbled, as if he was in a dream.

"I just think we should keep our distance, there's magic at work," Polly said seriously and then both children whirled around at a loud crash from the other side of the room.

If Polly had know just how right she would turn out to be, I am certain that they would have run and run and not looked back.

But she knew no such thing and, after all, you don't question witchcraft.


End file.
